Welcome Home
by yukimurapanda2
Summary: "Imagine your OTP running home to get out of the rain and when they get back, person B is cold and shivering, so person A finds his/her fluffiest blanket, and they cuddle under it and watch TV" - KiKuro drabble; future AU; fluffy and innocent


Kuroko brushed off his pants after taking his apron off after he was done with work for the day, then eagerly took Kise's hand as they exited the building together. He was happy that Kise came straight from the airport to pick him up, but he also felt a little bit like a burden because the blond looked completely exhausted and thoroughly depressed. "You didn't have to pick me up from work today, Ryouta," the shorter man said plainly, "it's fine if you go home to rest instead."

The pilot sighed and absently scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I know," he replied, and Kuroko frowned a bit at how down he sounded, though Kise tried to hide it. "But I really wanted to see you! You missed me, didn't you?"

It was Kuroko's turn to sigh. "Of course I missed you. You just sound sad, so I got a bit concerned."

"Aww, Tetsuya's worried about me!" the taller man said with a warm grin, sounding a bit more cheerful. He lifted up their linked hands and pressed them against his chest. "Don't worry; Tetsuya's with me now, so everything's alright!"

The blue-haired smiled up at him. It's been years since their Teiko days, but the one thing that has never changed is Kise's childish disposition. "I'm glad to hear that." He responded, staring deep into those honey-colored eyes that he loved so much.

A loud thunderclap suddenly jerked Kuroko out of his thoughts and made Kise visibly jump; before they could do anything, it started pouring. "Uwah, that scared me!" Kise shouted over the rain as he moved to hug Kuroko protectively against the rain. "I didn't think the rainy season would be starting this early!"

Kuroko felt around in his bag for an umbrella only to realize that he left it at the kindergarten. "I forgot my umbrella," he told the blond, barely loud enough to be heard. "We're going to have to run."

Kise quickly grabbed the blue-haired's hand and eased into a jog, looking back frequently to make sure Kuroko was keeping up. "Tetsuya, since when are you this forgetful~?" he asked teasingly as they made their way towards home. Kuroko didn't answer, but instead passed him the house key so they could get inside faster, since Kise was the one leading them to their house.

The blond fumbled around with the lock for a little bit before quickly opening the door and ushering the smaller man inside and swiftly shutting the door behind them. They toed off their shoes and Kise stripped off his soaking jacket; the blond leaned up against the door and Kuroko sitting on the front step holding his arms, both panting. The pilot looked down and saw that he was trembling. "T-Tetsuya?" he said with a hint of concern.

A soaking-wet Kuroko looked back up at him with big, blue eyes. "W-welcome home, R-Ryouta." He stuttered, though he was also smiling a tiny bit.

Kise smiled back and laughed nervously. "Tetsuya, you sure are cute," he said, scratching the back of his head again as he walked over to ruffle Kuroko's hair before helping him to his feet. "But we should get you warmed up first, I guess, right?"

He led the shivering blue-haired over to the kitchen, where he quickly made some hot chocolate for the two of them, then walked into the living room and had him sit on the couch. "Wait right here." He told Kuroko, setting down his own mug and left the room momentarily, coming back shirtless and carrying the heavy fleece blanket and two towels, one of which he gave to Kuroko to dry off. Once they had done that, Kise sat down on the couch and set the smaller man down onto his lap, pulling the huge blanket over them and wrapping all his limbs around him. He nuzzled the back of Kuroko's head and inhaled deeply, taking in his familiar vanilla scent. "It's good to be home…" he whispered contently into his ear, a warm smile on his lips. Reaching over to grab his hot chocolate again when Kuroko leaned forward to grab the TV remote, he asked "are you feeling warmer yet?"

The blue-haired sipped his drink and snuggled into Kise's warmer body, closing his eyes and smiling just a little bit. "Yes, thank you." Then, after a few minutes of comfortable silence with the TV soft in the background, "I love you, Ryouta."

The blond hugged him tighter, his smile widening. "I love you too, Tetsuya."


End file.
